


Mr. Oxenstierna

by Oh_srsly_mhm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, this is so cheesy i cant even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_srsly_mhm/pseuds/Oh_srsly_mhm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino and Berwald discuss appropriate endearments. Inspired by the last scene of the 2005 Pride and Prejudice movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Oxenstierna

**Author's Note:**

> For my kyoudai, and best friend. Happy birthday!

Tino Väinämöinen sat crisscrossed upon a smooth, stone table, gazing at the brilliant midnight blue sky. A full moon looked down upon him, casting a pale light over his delicate, soft features while hundreds of bright stars twinkled back at him, as if to happily greet, "Good evening!"  
He sighed quietly, his eyes taking in the beautiful scene. Music from a violin wafted from somewhere below him, whose elegant sounds matched perfectly with the spectacular view before him.  
"How are you this evening, my dear?"  
Tino was pulled from his stupor by a rich, sonorous voice from his right. His amethyst eyes drifted to find himself staring back at a certain face that immediately made him forget the moon, the sky, the stars, the music, and the slight chill in the air. A stern, almost frightening look was shown on the face above him, but Tino could tell that the greenish-blue eyes gazing down at him were filled with a great fondness, and an even greater love.  
He smiled up at Berwald Oxenstierna, his fiancé. His fiancé. Suddenly realizing that Berwald probably wanted to sit down beside him, he stopped idly stroking his fiancé's calf so that he could comfortably rest beside him.  
"I am very well," Tino answered as Berwald sat on his haunches. A playful glint appeared in his eyes, and he took one of Berwald's larger hands into his own, stroking it softly. Continuing, he replied, "Only I wish you would not call me 'my dear'."  
"Why?" Berwald asked, quicker than usual, his rare rebellious and playful side showing. A curious, intrigued look appeared on his sharp features as a corner of his mouth rose slightly. His remaining hand found its way to Tino's and held it softly, almost delicately.  
Taking a breath of air, Tino answered, "Because its what my father always calls my mother when he's cross about something," tittering faintly at the memories.  
"What endearments am I allowed?" Berwald countered, not skipping a beat. He shifted, leaning forward, closer to Tino.  
"Well let me think," he returned, narrowing his eyes and tilting his head in thought. "'Tino', for everyday." Berwald raised an eyebrow and smirked, as if to say, "No, really?" Tino laughed playfully in response and mirrored his fiancé, leaning closer as well. "'Sweetheart' for Sundays. And…" he paused, taking a deep breath though his teeth in thought. "Your 'wife'. But only on very special occasions." He added quickly.  
Berwald chucked, his sea green eyes glowing with unmasked happiness. "And what should I call you when I'm cross?" He asked. "Mr. Oxenstierna?" the tall man offered, a small smile upon his face.  
"No!" Tino exclaimed, violet eyes going wide. "No," he said again, quieter this time. He ran his fingers over Berwald's knuckles. "You may only call me Mr. Oxenstierna when you are completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy," he answered softly.  
This earned a blissful smile out of the man, which was an extremely scarce scene. He laughed softly, and leaned even closer to Tino, their noses only inches apart. "And how are you this evening?" he asked once more, before adding, "Mr. Oxenstierna?"  
Tino mirrored the same radiant smile as Berwald's right hand tenderly cupped his cheek and placed a soft, lingering kiss upon his forehead. Pulling away, Berwald's eyes locked onto Tino's. "Mr. Oxenstierna…" he murmured again, placing another kiss on Tino's left cheekbone as his eyes closed in happiness. "Mr. Oxenstierna…" his lips moved to the tip of his nose and laid another peck there. His lips traveled once more to Tino's right cheek, and he whispered, "Mr. Oxenstierna…" before placing a kiss on his jawbone.  
As he pulled back, Tino gazed up at him with slightly lidded eyes. Berwald's hand still held Tino's cheek, while his thumb moved to caress the side of the shorter man's mouth. "Mr. Oxenstierna…" he mumbled once more, this time in a slightly pondering tone.  
And before either of them know it, their eyes flutter shut, and they're leaning in and their mouths meet in a flawless, innocent, first kiss.


End file.
